federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Corat Damar
Introduction For the Mirror Universe counterpart, see mCorat Damar. "Only through united and proper leadership are we to make Cardassia great again...Who is with me?" - Corat Damar (Post 3135). Though slightly different from the canon version of Legate Damar, Corat Damar (played by Casey Biggs) of ST_deep_space_9 has taken on a life of his own. Currently the First Legate of Cardassia, Corat has a focused role on rebuilding his planet after several wars, as well as a large emphasis on family life. Though strick at times, those who know him best see him for the great man and hero he is - albeit a stubborn one. Family Information Immediate Family Corat was born April 04, 2331 to middle class parents by the names of Ina (2311 - 2365) and Torel Damar (2306 - 2361). He grew up in a small household, unusual for Cardassian society. Though his parents did not have much they encouraged him to join the military where he met with Gul Dukat, skyrocking him into the position of Legate many years later. His parents also both died relatively young in Cardassian standards, however the cause of their death is unknown due to Corat's mum position on his early childhood. Children Growing up as an only child did not stop Corat from desiring many children and his position as First Legate ensures he will have the financial means to do so! Cydja Damar-Bern Born November 11, 2367, Cydja was Corat's first child to wife Hara Illian. Shortly after Cydja's birth, Hara was killed in a military accident, leaving Corat to raise his daughter alone but continue to serve him. Soon enough, he passed the girl on to her nanny, Mina, until he remarried in 2372. Cydja has had the worst luck of the children so far, being bumped from place to place until finally she was given up for adoption to Eron Bern and Ozara Bern when she was eight years old. Remaining in their care for several years, Corat accepted her back into his home after the 'passing' of her adoptive father, Eron. In the future, Cydja is married to archon (and Terran) James Munroe. Hayden Liu-Ioan Born April 04, 2373, Hayden was Corat's first son to wife Amity Ioan. Hayden's first few years involved travelling around with his mother to the places Corat was stationed to. Growing up quickly, Hayden soon realized that the messy divorce between his parents created a lot of bitterness towards his father which later impacts his thinking as an adult. Now estranged from the main Damar family, Hayden grew up away from that culture and lifestyle. Madi "Imari" Damar Born April 06, 2375, Madi was the illegitimate daughter between Corat and, his then lover, Questa Damar. During the Dominion War, Madi was conceived while he was still married to Amity. Questa was his nanny who ended up serving with the Cardassians until Corat fled for the mUniverse. Madi was eventually taken from Questa by Legate Broca, Damar's replacement. Madi has been missing to her parents ever since. Soliel Liu-Ioan Born November 10, 2376, Soliel was the illegitimate daughter between Corat and Amity's Mirror Universe double. During his time in the mUniverse, Corat associated with mAmity until he need to return to his own planet. While in the mUniverse, Soliel managed to cross over as an infant thanks to the help of mKai Cevdak, her Aunt. Afterwards, her existence was made known to Amity, who adopted the girl. Mayana Sarex Born May 20, 2377, Mayana was the first child born between Corat and his third wife Talia Sarex. When she was an infant, her mother divorced Corat, prompting in a relocation. She was raised with her step-father, Bentin Sarex in a middle class household and has no to few ties with the Damar family. Torel Damar Born September 08, 2378, Torel was the first son born between Corat and Talia Sarex. When he was an infant, his mother divorced Corat, however because he was a male he insisted on full rights to the child in order to grant the divorce. Talia agreed and Torel was raised within the Damar household. Always a problem child, Torel has caused a considerable amount of stress for the family leading to his ultimate disownment in future plots. Kegen Damar Born January 27, 2379, Kegen was the first son born between Corat and Gweni Damar. As the 'golden child' and male in position to take his fathers place as First Legate, Kegen was always treated more harshly than the others because of greater expectations. Lana Damar Born December 27, 2379, Lana was the first daughter born between Corat and Gweni Damar. As the only Cardassian female for nearly two decades, Lana is the epitome of the spoiled rich girl. Suni Damar Born February 22, 2380, Suni was the first legit daughter born between Corat and Vessa Zoren. Shortly after Questa's return from the mUniverse, Corat had her memories erased and staged a faux marriage under the name Vessa as she was still married to her first husband. Suni, however, met with a tragic end after Corat called for her assassination in 2398 because of her incestuous relationship with brother Torel Damar. Aarix Damar Born June 07, 2382, Aarix was a twin born between Corat and Gweni Damar. He was born first, while his younger twin, Yorkin came in second. Aarix faced pressure from his father to succeed in the military and was bethroted at a young age to Zeteri Indus. Keeping to his morals, he maintained his position in the military as a pilot in hopes of pleasing his father, however there was a falling out between them. Yorkin Damar Born June 07, 2382, Yorkin was a twin born between Corat and Gweni Damar. He was second born, while his older brother Aarix came first. Yorkin faced pressure, as well, to succedd in the military, however he opted to drop out in his second year and pursue acting. Aimi Damar Born September 04, 2381, Aimi was the first legit daughter between Corat and Questa Damar. She has managed to stay in the middle of the road and once set up to be bethrothed to a Kazon, but convinced her father it was a bad idea. Gwen Damar Born September 22, 2382, Gwen is a daughter made between Questa Damar and co-wife Gweni Damar. Because of the Cybelean genetic code, DNA regardless of gender a Cybelean may become impregnanted. It is unknown if Gwen knows the true nature of her conception. Ani Damar Born March 15, 2383, Ani is the daugher between a past Corat (2350) and Questa Damar. During an accidental trip back to the past, Questa ran into a past version of her husband. Unable to say no to him in any time frame, Ani was conceived then birthed back in regular time. Corat Damar jr. Born August, 2383, Corat jr (known as CJ) is a son between Corat and Gweni Damar. He is known for his flamboyant homosexuality and has taken a liking for dressing in drag and landscape design. Jori Damar Born September 22, 2398, Jori is the last daughter born between Corat and Gweni Damar. in the future plot thread. Taro Damar Born June 03, 2399, Taro is the first Cybelean male born between Corat and Questa Damar. He was genetically created by Merik Evek who implanted the egg into Questa through invitro fertilization. The proceedure went wrong, resulting in Questa death due to an ectopic pregnancy. The fetus was placed into Gweni Damar. who carried the boy to term - even able to feel a telepathic connection with him. Personal Life Hara Illian Serving together on Terok Nor, Corat met his first wife during the Occupation. Persuing the older woman led to a competition until they finally agreed upon marriage on October 30, 2365. Waiting approximately two years to have their first child, both were in better positions financially when Cydja Damar-Bern was born. Sadly, Corat was left a widower in early 2368 after the tragic death of his wife. Amity Liu Meeting during his rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine, Corat met Amity Ioan when she was serving drinks at Quarks Bar. A romance soon spurred and they were married within the year on May 25, 2372. Sometime later, she got pregnant with Hayden Liu-Ioan. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. Talia Sarex An arranged marriage between Talia Sarex nee Evek resulted in some troubling times for Corat after the war, June 25, 2375. She quickly gave birth to Mayana Sarex and then Torel Damar. Eventually, Talia began to have an affair of her own with a guard by the name of Bentin Sarex. She eventually confronted Corat about a divorce, which he granted if she gave up all her rights to Torel, while he gave up all his to Mayana. Talia is still married to Bentin. Gweni Korinas Another arranged marriage, February 25, 2378, between Gweni Damar nee Korinas result ed in something better for Corat. Though only out of obligation he came to love Gweni and continues to have children with her into future plots. She has given him Kegen Damar, Lana Damar, Aarix Damar, Yorkin Damar, Gwen Damar, Corat Damar jr, and Jori Damar. Vessa Zoren Questa's alternate identity. After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe his lovers memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren (October 19, 2379). Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe, discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and seperate the Cardassian couple. Questa Marrying her true love on her birthday, October 19, 2380, Corat finally makes things right between him and his long time lover. First meeting on Terok Nor in the middle of the Dominion War, the couple who has been through everything together are now one. Questa and Gweni often get along very well and are fiercely jealous of other women Corat associates with. Questa left Corat a widower in future plots when she dies after complications of a ectopic pregnancy. She has given him Madi "Imari" Damar, Suni Damar, Aimi Damar, Ani Damar, Gwen Damar, and Taro Damar. Military Service Career In 2372, Glinn Damar was a relatively unremarkable officer serving under Gul Dukat aboard the freighter Groumall, after Dukat was demoted for rescuing his illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter Tora Ziyal from Dozaria. He and the rest of the Groumall crew were transported aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commandeered by Dukat and Kira Nerys. Damar, who saw Dukat as a sort of mentor, joined him as they fought a one-ship war against the Klingons for more than a year. However, unlike his mentor, Damar was a by-the-book soldier, who had little talent for intrigue or subtlety. An ardent Cardassian nationalist, Damar harbored a deep dislike for the Bajorans. (DS9: "Return to Grace", "Apocalypse Rising") Damar continued to serve as Dukat's adjutant as Dukat negotiated the entry of the Cardassian Union into the Dominion in 2373, a move Damar supported as he expected it would restore Cardassia to its rightful place as a major power. He participated in the assault force that captured the Federation starbase Deep Space 9 (renamed Terok Nor) at the end of that year, though he was disappointed that the Dominion's non-aggression pact with Bajor prevented them from going on to reclaim the planet. Always distrustful of the Jem'Hadar, Damar submitted a secret memorandum to Dukat suggesting that they poison the last stocks of ketracel-white if new supplies could not be secured. Somehow this memorandum was "lost" and subsequently found by the Jem'Hadar, inciting a fight in Quark's. (DS9: "Call to Arms", "Behind the Lines") A few days later, Damar regained Dukat's favor and was promoted to the rank of Gul for developing a way to neutralize the self-replicating mines blockading the Bajoran wormhole, using the station's deflector. However, he inadvertantly disclosed this fact to station resistance elements during a moment of drunken camaraderie with Quark. Shortly after he substituted for Odo in station security after the arrival of the Female Changeling on the station, and was responsible for arresting Rom for attempting to sabotage the station's deflector. Meanwhile, Damar continued to update Quark on the status of their efforts to deactivate the minefield. This information eventually reached Starfleet, where it hastened their launch of Operation Return. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") As a Federation fleet prepared to move against the station, Dukat ordered Damar to convince Ziyal to speak with him after the two had an argument. Damar's effort ended badly, since he already resented Ziyal for Dukat's continued concern for her in spite of her defiant attitude. When the Dominion reinforcements disappeared inside the wormhole and the station was in danger of being retaken by Starfleet and Klingon forces, Damar killed Ziyal after learning she had aided the station resistance in sabotaging Terok Nor's weapons array. However, this had the opposite effect than what he had hoped, since Dukat refused to leave his daughter's body. Damar ended up fleeing the station with the rest of the Dominion forces without him. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") It was later revealed that Damar was consumed with guilt over his murder of Ziyal and had trouble sleeping because of it. (DS9: "Statistical Probabilities") *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's career. Leader of Cardassia Following Dukat's nervous breakdown and subsequent capture, Damar became the de facto head of Cardassia. However, whereas Dukat was able to assert himself on an equal standing with Weyoun, Damar possessed neither Dukat's force of character nor his military genius. As a result, in the aftermath of their recent defeat Damar became little more than a figurehead for Weyoun. Shortly after Operation Return, Weyoun compelled Damar to call for peace talks with the Federation. The talks were a ploy to gain possession to the Kabrel system, needed for their war effort, but despite realizing this fact the Federation chose to agree to their proposal in order to gain a respite. (DS9: "Statistical Probabilities") Even though he was promoted to Legate, Damar's authority within the Dominion diminished even further as the war dragged on into stalemate and he found Weyoun increasingly blaming him and the Cardassians for their failure to achieve victory. As Damar found himself powerless while the Cardassians gradually became a subjugated people in their own land, he began turning to Kanar and dalliances with women as a way of forgetting his troubles. Unexpectedly in late 2375, Damar was visited by Dukat, his old mentor and friend. Damar arranged for Dukat to be surgically altered into a Bajoran, though he was unaware of Dukat's plans. Before he left, Dukat reminded Damar that the man who had boldly fought the Klingons by his side was still there, and that Damar could be that man again. (DS9: "Penumbra") A few days later, Damar's situation worsened when he was forced to sign the Dominion's new alliance with the Breen Confederacy in 2375, which promised unspecified Cardassian territorial concessions to the Breen. As a further humiliation, Weyoun ordered that Damar submit his tactical suggestions to the Breen general Thot Gor. With his hatred of the Dominion and his disgust with himself reaching a boiling point, Damar finally decided to take action. He helped Worf and Ezri Dax escape Cardassia Prime, and began planning a rebellion with his long-time friend Gul Rusot. (DS9: "'Til Death Do Us Part", "Strange Bedfellows") *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's leadership. Rebellion With Rusot and a few trusted military commanders, Damar planned a surprise assault on the Dominion cloning facility on Rondac III, which Weyoun speculated was to prevent any further Weyoun clones from being created. He made his move after the allied forces' defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, declaring his objective to free the Cardassian people from the Dominion. After the attack, Damar went into hiding in one of his rebel bases. He was replaced on Cardassia by Legate Broca. Recognizing that he and his former enemies now had a common cause, Damar requested aid from the Federation and was joined by Kira Nerys, Odo, and Elim Garak. Despite his and many of his troops' misgivings about working with a former member of the Bajoran Resistance, Damar recognized the value of Kira's knowledge and followed her advice the best he could. Eventually, this would cause him to kill Rusot, who could not come to terms with Kira's race and nationality. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "When It Rains...", "Tacking Into the Wind") Unfortunately, despite some early successes Damar's rebellion would quickly receive a nearly fatal blow by the Dominion. He, Kira, and Garak became trapped on Cardassia Prime, while the organized resistance was wiped out. Taking up shelter inside Garak's childhood home, they realized that Damar had risen to legendary status amongst the downtrodden Cardassian population. This allowed them to spark a planetwide popular uprising, by making Damar into the "hero" who the Dominion had failed to kill. The Dominion responded to the insurrection by annihilating Lakarian City, which only served to add even more fuel to the rebellion, to turn the Cardassian military against them and to cause the Cardassian ships to defect during the battle of Cardassia. In the last days of the war, Damar was killed while leading an assault on Dominion Headquarters. Damar's last orders were to keep fighting; he died a martyr for the cause of Cardassian liberation. (DS9: "The Dogs of War", "What You Leave Behind" *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's rebellion. Canon vs. ST_deep_space_9 Because of Damar's obvious death in the canon version of events, some creative thinking had to be done to hold true to how things played out, as it was crucial role in winning the war, but to have Damar alive to play. To fix this, we assumed that Section 31 knew that the real Damar would never turn, going to the mirror universe to switch out the Legate. Therefore, the Legate Damar seen in the DS9 series after he assumed Legateship was really mCorat Damar. No one was the wiser and the real Damar continued to live in the mUniverse until he was needed, coming back and reclaiming the glory that was truly his counterparts. Mirror Universe Corat has had strong connections with the Mirror Universe, both by choice and not. Spending nearly a year there, he produced a daughter, Soliel Liu-Ioan, with his ex-wife, Amity's, counterpart, as well as developed a penchant for homosexuality. Mini-saga's between Damar and those he met in the mUni have continued to plague him throughout his life, mainly involving the sinister plots of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Currently, he utilizes the mUniverse as an alternative resourse to mining dilithium, sending long time friend, Eron Bern to oversee the developments. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Canon Character Category:Main Character - Katrina